


Glasses

by carlyhope



Series: #HoBrienWeek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Either of them wearing glasses is dangerous to public health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

“You should really think twice before putting your glasses on.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s dangerous.”

 

“What do you mean? For whom?”

 

“General population. Fans. “

 

“And why is me wearing glasses so dangerous.”

 

“Have you seen you? You look like a Greek statue come to life on a good day. And then you smile and it looks like pizza tastes. “

 

“Don’t exaggerate.”

 

“And when you put on glasses you look like the love child of strict yet shy librarian and a supermodel.”

 

“And that makes me dangerous to general population?”

 

“ _And me_.”

 

“What? “

 

“Nothing.”

 

“I’m sure there was something. “

 

“Yeah, you hearing things. “

 

“If you say so.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Back to topic.”

 

“Which was?”

 

“Glasses.”

 

“You in glasses.”

 

“People looking good in glasses. Like you.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Don’t play coy. I have seen the comments people made about your look in **Internship**. And I have seen the photos. And the movie. “

 

“And?”

 

“You can’t be that oblivious.”

 

“Trust me, I sure can.”

 

“There has been fainting at sight. Mostly figurative. But we can’t be sure. “

 

“Fainting?”

 

“And sqeeing. “

 

“Did you squeel? “

 

“No.”

 

“Faint?”

 

“No.”

 

“See.”

 

“I was too busy recovering from palpitations to do either. “

 

“What?”

 

“You in glasses is dangerous to my health. “

 

“ _?!_ ”

 

“You existing is dangerous to my health. “

 

“Now who is exaggerating.”

 

“I wish I was, trust me. “

 

“So if I were to put glasses on right now?”

 

“I would have a very hard time keeping my hands to myself. “

 

“What if I don’t want you to keep them to yourself?”

 

“ _??!!_ ”

 

“What if I want them all over me?”

 

“ _…_ ”

 

“ _…_ ”

 

“That can be arranged. “

 

“Now?”

 

“Impatient.”

 

“You know it, baby.”

 

“But yes, now.”

 

“And tomorrow?”

 

“And tomorrow. “

 

“And next week?”

 

“And next week.”

 

“And next month?”

 

“For as long as you want.”

 

“Are you sure you know what you are getting yourself into?”

 

“Yes. “

 

“Then by all means, touch away.”

 

“I was waiting for you to stop talking long enough to kiss you. “

 

“I …. Yeah, OK, … you do that. “

 

_And they did_


End file.
